


Shallow Sleep

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Remus (15) has feelings for a certain star *cough*Sirius (15 also)*cough* and one day the feelings get a little much.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius brushing back his hair. Sirius eating an apple. Sirius sweeping the floors without magic for detention. For some reason everything Sirius did screamed sexy with a capital "S". Hell, Sirius could be tying his shoes and Remus would feel the need to jump him.

It was unfortunate then; that Sirius was oblivious to it all.

Really it was.

Because if Sirius knew, he would probably do something about it.

\--

"James Potter! You will stop laughing at Remus this instant! Dont you have any feelings AT ALL?!"

"But Lily! Its hilarious! Did you see the way Remus turned bright red when Siri asked him if he wanted to take a shower with him? It was a totally innocent question and yet our little Moony blushed!"

Lily humphed and put her hands on her hips; taking what they liked to call 'the defensive stance'.

"It WASN'T all that innocent James! Sure Sirius meant it innocent enough but if I asked the same question to you in the same 'innocent' manner I bet you would turn bright red too you stupid, git, no brai--"

Remus sighed has he tried to shove his head farther into the pillow it was currently buried in as he attempted to hide his still flaming face and block out the couples bantering. The situation itself wouldn't have been so bad except that Lily and Prongs had been there to see it. Padfoot's confused face at his blush and all. He knew James wasn't trying to be mean, he had just found the situation funny as hell, is all. However that didn't make the situation any less embarrassing for him.

Ever since he had saw Sirius he knew that he was the one; he one he want to throw over a table and claim late hours in the night to early dawns in the mornings. Strong feelings for an 11 year old sure...but that didn't make them any less real. Once he had gotten to know him it had became worse. Sirius was loud and annoying, played Quidditch, and hated potions. His family all before him had been sorted into Hufflepuff and he was the one stand alone, and he also liked to sneak into the kitchens late at night and eat cherries.

All of these things made Remus literally stalk him. Day in and day out.

The fact that Siri was also hot as hell could be helping as well. He was known for his long black hair that was in a constant loose pony tail that hung over his left shoulder, and his beautiful blue eyes, that bordered on gray.

And Remus wanted him. NOW.

Basically it was like what James had said earlier;

"Moony's in Heat!"

It would be the first and last time Remus told him anything to do with his love life.

[ FLASHBACK ]

\-------------Earlier that day: Breakfast

"Damnit!" Sirius eyes were blazing as he stared down at the table. It was only 8:15 and yet something had set Sirius off. Obviously this wasn't going to be a good day.

"What is it Siri?"

Sirius then looked right up into this eyes and Remus felt his heart jump instantly for some reason the muggle phrase "be still, my heart!" kept coming to mind.

"Every Morning its the same Moony! You know how I sit in a different spot each day right? I never ever repeat myself on where I sit, and yet EVERY day all the food I want appears at the other end of the table and all the food I DONT want ends up right in front of me! AND! It only happens to me! Is the Hogwarts food lady putting me on an insane diet or dose she just have a death wish?!"

While Remus could hold in his laughter there was no way he could get rid of his smile. So he did the only thing he could do to keep it so his smile didn't reach Sirius's eyes.

He stuffed a apple in his mouth. Just for the record, he hated apples.

Sirius planed both hands on the table and started up his ravings again; this time focused on Remus through out the whole trade. However He could exactly concentrate on Sirius's words. He was to busy watching his mouth form words and seeing his eyes spark. He was hard instantly. The next thing he knew, Remus was taking in Sirius's scent and almost about to start humping the table he was getting so hot and bothered. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was going into pre-mature heat.

Over Sirius.

Remus had always knew he fancied Sirius; he had for a long time actually. However he never had this strong of a reaction before. Ever.

Remus's eyes widen while he attempted to still be paying attention to Sirius while sorting out what was happening in his head.

`It cant really be heat...only females go into heat Remus though furiously, and I'm to young to be in heat even if I WAS a female! Females dont even start going into heat until they are in their 16th year! I'm only 15...1--'

The rest of his thoughts were brutally shoved from his mind as Sirius laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. His pulse quicken immediately, when had Sirius come around from the other side of the table anyway?

"Moony? Remmy are you all right? Its not quite normal of you to space out like that..." Sirius's eyes held concern and worry, and if Remus looked really hard he could pretend that he saw another emotion as well.

But it was only pretend.

"I'm fine Siri..I just need to talk to Prongs for a second ok? I'll..I'll be right back!" With that said Remus had pried Sirius's hand off him and had went running over to the opposite end of the table where James was currently conversing with Lily. He briefly wondered where Peter was but then shoved the thought off, he had more important things then Peter to deal with now!

Remus roughly came up behind James and grabbed him by the collar of his robes. Seeing Lily's wide-eyed expression he managed to choke out a "I need to borrow your boyfriend for awhile Ms. Evens, be back with him shortly." and the preceded to drag him off to the hallway.

Once in the hallway James broke himself away from Remus and pushed up his glasses, displeasure showing in his features, especially around the eyes. Remus imagined that would probably be a trait James children would share with their father.

"Remus! I have having a conversation will Lily couldn't this have waited?!"

"No...It cant..I.."

"What Moony! I dont have all day! I left Lily waiting..."

Swallowing the last of his nerve his nerve he decided to go for it.

"IthinkIminheatandSiriusisthereasonandnowIdontknowwhattodo." He expected to see confusion on James's face when he looked up. He KNEW that he had spoken too fast for any normal person to distinguish what he said. However when he looked up a couple seconds later he became mortified.

James was laughing so hard no noise was escaping his mouth. Obviously hearing Sirius talking to fast all the time James and some-how found away to hear the impossible. Remus instantly lowered his eye lids and puckered out his lips in the "I-am-so-displeased-with-you-right-now" fashion and waited for him to calm himself.

After 5 minuets James was calm enough to get out a single sentence.

"Your...Your in Heat?" However at his nod James proceeded to go into another fit of laughter with mixes of phrase the 'Moony's in heat!' repeating over and over. For the second time in 15 minuets Remus was waiting for James to get over his laughing fit.

However 20 minuets later he was beginning to see that James couldn't get over it and he would have to talk about it again with him some other time.

Therefore Remus was forced to stalk off down the hall towards the 5th year dorms. There was no way in hell he was going back into the Great Hall now.

[ /END FLASHBACK ]

So; now he was in (well... what he assumed to be) pre-mature heat over his best-friend, and current dorm mate. Current Dorm mate who had come in from Quidditch practice and waiting to save the dorm hot water had asked Remus if he would like to shower with him.

It was totally innocent.

Preserve the hot water and all.

But oh dear gods, why did he have to always have his mind in the gutter whenever anything concerned Sirius?


End file.
